<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>snow by Tailor20181223</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22475578">snow</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tailor20181223/pseuds/Tailor20181223'>Tailor20181223</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Direction (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff and Angst, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:14:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,304</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22475578</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tailor20181223/pseuds/Tailor20181223</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>其实我觉得应该还是挺甜的。<br/>吧。（？</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Zayn Malik/Louis Tomlinson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>snow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>a</p><p> </p><p>Louis盯着桌子上冒着热气的茶出神。和阴郁寒冷的外面比起来，bus1里要暖和多了。<br/>
多数人会选择到朋友家逗留，一群人在一起聚会，然后打开暖气，似乎人群热闹起来就能够给身体带来温暖的错觉。<br/>
恰巧Louis和Zayn都不喜欢暖气的奇怪感觉——那只是热，并不是温暖。<br/>
Zayn正在画画，Louis透过蒸汽看着他。他正握着那根削出很长一段铅芯的木头铅笔画画，旁边有几片木屑，用来削铅笔的小刀边缘留着灰黑色的粉末。<br/>
Louis抿了一下嘴唇，眨眨眼睛。他吸了一口气鼓起嘴，把头贴近桌子对准了铅笔屑。Zayn停下手里的笔看着他，被发现的Louis立马把头埋进手臂里。“Louie？”Zayn忍不住笑出来，Louis怎么会以为自己发现不了？<br/>
“嗯…？”Louis闷闷地咕哝着，在肩膀上蹭自己的脑袋。<br/>
Zayn假装继续画画，他在阴影处重复地加深线条，目光仍旧没有离开Louis。他的头发上有一圈金色的光泽，其余部分是焦糖那样的棕色，Zayn得感谢有点暗的灯光，这让Louis的头发显得柔软极了。有几缕头发没有被压住，等Louis抬起头，他们就不听话地竖起来。<br/>
Zayn抬起手准备将它们顺得服帖，但是Louis自己先意识到了这一点，他从毛衣袖子里伸出手指把他们弄回原来的位置，他用他的蓝眼睛看着Zayn。接着他发现Zayn也在看着他。<br/>
Louis是真的很好看，Zayn想。<br/>
“怎么了？”<br/>
Zayn只是摇头，却没有收回上扬的嘴角。他拿起废物篓，用旧报纸把铅笔屑拢进去。<br/>
Louis轻轻努了一下嘴，没有再问。<br/>
Zayn盯着面前差不多完成的画。<br/>
画上是一条很普通的街道，以前他们不那么忙，没有满世界跑的时候他和Louis经常会去。那里有一家很好的棉花糖店，在拐角的地方。<br/>
Zayn甚至能够凭记忆把窗户和牌匾的细节都画出来。<br/>
“没几个人知道这家店。”Louis指着画说，“不知道现在是不是还开着。”<br/>
“我们很久没有去过了。”Zayn盯着画，好像在回想着黏黏的棉花糖。他不明白为什么自己总是会弄得满脸都是，Louis却如此擅长——然后他就会看着Zayn竭力想要把糖从胡茬上弄下来的滑稽样子笑个不停。<br/>
Zayn绝对不会承认自己每次都很羡慕那家伙能够从容不迫地吃掉很大一只棉花糖。<br/>
“确实。”Louis拿起茶杯喝了一小口，“可是我们总也没有个休息的时候。唉，那样的话我们就可以去看看，顺便还有旁边的汉堡店。真是怀念啊。”<br/>
“大概得等到圣诞节吧，我想。”Zayn似乎已经想到好几个和Louis一起度过假期的好点子。</p><p> </p><p>b</p><p> </p><p>以前的少有的假期里，他们总会在几天前就迫不及待地开始计划，什么稀奇古怪的都有——最后的结果却经常是两个人呆在bus1里整夜打电子游戏。但是没有按照计划进行的假期却从来没有给他们带来遗憾，谁在意呢？只要是在一起，做什么事情倒没有那么重要。<br/>
Zayn倒在沙发里，他把电视调成静音。新闻主播不知疲倦地同大家分享各种新闻，露出一口精心保养过的整齐洁白的牙齿和僵硬的职业笑容。<br/>
Zayn只是很茫然的盯着。<br/>
他又把目光移到bus1的别处——墙上有几张他拍的Louis的照片。<br/>
他在喝茶。<br/>
他扬起眉毛看着镜头。<br/>
他在放可以拿在手里的那种银灰色的很细的小烟花。<br/>
他盯着空掉的麦片盒子。<br/>
Zayn从来没有让别人看过这些照片，或者来过这里，除了他自己，除了他们俩。谁也不会告诉的，其他的人谁也不行，他暗暗对自己说着，这是另一个世界，只有他和Louis。<br/>
原本的世界太复杂了，他没有一刻不想躲开。噪音像潮水一样灌进Zayn的耳朵和大脑，这让他本能地抗拒。也许他从小就想要让一切都慢下来，长大以后也是。弹钢琴时他会有意让音符慢下一拍，会把自己唱的部分拖得长一些，也会在音符中断的地方跟着拍子晃手里的话筒，只是安安静静地笑着等Louis唱下一句。<br/>
他知道自己一定会控制不住在听到的时候露出更多笑容，就像台下的所有人一样。<br/>
Louis就是能够让大家都开心起来。<br/>
留下来吧，他告诉自己。不要回去了，这里才是那个更真实更可爱的世界。<br/>
他也很想要Louis在。<br/>
可是他会吗？他会忘掉粉色的棉花糖，忘掉吹过他头发的风，留在这里吗？</p><p> </p><p>c</p><p> </p><p>“Louis…”Zayn用胳膊支起身子，沙发陷进去一块。Louis正在洗杯子边缘的茶渍，他关掉水龙头。<br/>
“你喜欢bus1吗？”Zayn抬起手指指周围。<br/>
“啊，当然啦。这里很不错的。”<br/>
“我也很喜欢。”Zayn放松地笑了。他想要谈论一下bus1的设计，或者其他特别的地方，但是他好像忽然意识到自己喜欢这里没有这样那样特别的原因，大概只是因为Louis在。<br/>
他能听到他，也能看到他。<br/>
他把勺子扔进茶杯会叮叮咚咚地响。<br/>
他不小心烫到手的小声惊叫。<br/>
他迫不及待拆开薯片袋子发出的“砰——”。<br/>
当然，当然。还有让Zayn最难忘的，会让他不自觉跟着他一起笑起来的，属于Louis的笑。就像会穿过灰蒙蒙的天的耀眼的光线，或者是放进又酸又苦的黑咖啡里的方糖…但绝对不会是金银珠宝那样其实没有什么价值的东西。<br/>
Zayn从余光里瞥见的Louis踮起脚去够放在柜子上装着游戏光碟的盒子，面前放着的无聊电视节目让他困得睡过去还占了大半个沙发。<br/>
Louis没有拿到。他翻了个白眼小声咒骂了一句然后故意很重地大步跨到桌子前面搬起椅子，他看见Zayn画完的画。<br/>
“woooo，画得真好。”<br/>
“谢了，bro。”他一下子就很开心。<br/>
Zayn觉得，或许真的是有可能的，Louis或许会想要留下来。<br/>
接下来的一天Zayn没有画画，他们一起打了一整天的电子游戏。<br/>
他们的手机响了很多次，但是谁也没有去看，大概率都是大家互相讨论球赛，或者分享无聊的假期生活之类的无聊内容。<br/>
大家的生活都很有意思，却又很无聊。</p><p> </p><p>d</p><p> </p><p>直到傍晚，Louis才放下手柄，活动着有些僵硬的脖子。<br/>
他看着窗户外面。<br/>
Zayn抬起手背掠过泛起睡意的眼睛，他觉得好像有一根睫毛掉进去了，于是又反复地揉。<br/>
“下雪了。”<br/>
Louis意外地发现外面正飘着雪，而不是每年已经下成惯例的雨。<br/>
他走近窗户看着外面，街上空空荡荡。很小一片的雪花摇摇晃晃地落下来，地面上积起来的还远远不够。Louis却能够想象不久以后所有东西都白茫茫的样子，他兴奋地搓搓手。<br/>
Zayn刚刚揉过的眼睛有点红，“啊，是真的。”他皱皱鼻子说。<br/>
“很美…对不对？”Louis小声说，他把手缩回毛衣袖子里，用拇指蹭了蹭额头。<br/>
Zayn没有在看雪，他起初望着玻璃上Louis的倒影，后来把身子侧过来靠在窗台上。<br/>
Louis看着渐渐被雪铺满的街道。他觉得自己已经很久很久没有这么平静的时候，他没法确定是因为城里一直没有下雪，或者他自己一直都在忙，没有时间关注这些小的事情。<br/>
Louis有很好看的睫毛和颧骨的轮廓。<br/>
Zayn像是突然决定：就是今天。他从心底觉得今天像是再也不会出现的第一个机会。地球转个不停，他的脑子也转个不停，他晕得想吐却没有人帮他停下来。他只是固执地觉得和Louis一起留在这里会让一切简单而美好，会让下一秒的呼吸和这一秒不同，会让明天的日出和今天不同，也会让以后的他和现在不同。<br/>
所有的事情都会变得无一例外地有趣，引人注目，难以忘记。<br/>
他没有办法顾及那么多，他觉得自己似乎能让bus1停下来，也或许不能。如果他想要，也能够，他就会让它多停一个小时，一天，也可以是一个星期，一个月，一年。他想了想，是永远。<br/>
Zayn想要bus1永远停在这里，这样就会有一处能让他们永远可以回到的地方。</p><p> </p><p>e</p><p> </p><p>Louis又回到了bus1。<br/>
或者说是他们一起，Louis和Zayn。<br/>
他曾经对这一天有过百般无聊的各种假设，自己带几盘游戏来打，靠在沙发上，自己拆一袋薯片，自己开一罐啤酒。因为那以后他还一个人来过很多很多次。<br/>
Louis给自己倒了一杯水，又拿起另一个一模一样的杯子给另一个人倒了另一杯。Zayn在沙发上看着墙上的照片，Louis前倾的背影柔和又模糊。Louis好像一点都不生气了，他想。<br/>
Zayn接过杯子，“谢谢。”他低着头喝水，用两只手捧住杯子，握得很紧。<br/>
Louis在看Zayn的纹身，回忆着哪些是以前就有的，哪些是后来才加上去的。他也很想要吻他们——那些他熟悉或者不熟悉的墨迹。<br/>
“Louis。”Zayn看着他。<br/>
“什么？”Louis回过神来。<br/>
“呃…没什么。”<br/>
他不知道该说什么，他不会告诉他他只是很想再叫一下他的名字。他好久都没有再叫过他，甚至提到也好像会不合适一样。<br/>
Zayn不知道再应该怎么继续下去，就像对着打结的毛线团毫无办法的猫。<br/>
Louis觉得喉咙很痛，他用力吞咽了一下。</p><p> </p><p>f</p><p> </p><p>他站在高一点的台阶上面从背后抱他，把头搁在他的头上。Zayn低头用下巴压住Louis的手背，又用短短的有点扎人的胡茬蹭蹭他。<br/>
“噢，我的好朋友Louie。”<br/>
“我哪里都没去。”<br/>
Zayn摇摇头，他的嘴唇碰到他温热的皮肤，这时候一切都活过来了。<br/>
“不是的，你不在这里，我能知道。”<br/>
“Zayn，我哪里都没去，好吗？”<br/>
Louis把头放在Zayn的肩膀上，用力把他抱得更紧一点。<br/>
“你仍然是。”过了很久以后他说。<br/>
“是…什么？”Louis用几乎听不见的声音问他，他的心脏突然跳得很快，喉咙像被什么堵住了似的。他心里一下子冒出好多个答案，却连一个也没把握确定。<br/>
“是我不能没有的。”<br/>
“唔…什么啊！那不就像你的烟，酒。”Louis假装生气，同他开玩笑。</p><p>他还记得他当时是怎么说的，他还记得当时有那么那么多的人，吵得什么都听不清楚所以他用自己最大的声音对着话筒问他；却又好像只有他们两个，穿着毛线袜子窝在bus1的柔软的沙发上，那么安静。</p><p>“是你。”下一秒人群爆发出喊叫，说实话他没有想到他会这么说，他知道Zayn一直在认认真真地看着他，那个简单的答案也酝酿了好久。但他真的特别开心，他就上前去抱他。大家一直在鼓掌，但是他除了知道答案以外什么都没有听见。</p><p>“比那还要多一点。”<br/>
比那还要多很多很多。<br/>
Louis笑着，把脸颊和Zayn的贴在一起。以前他们拥抱的时候，Zayn用一只胳膊把他搂过来的时候，就很喜欢用自己的脸贴着他的。<br/>
“是吗？”<br/>
“嗯，当然是了。”</p><p> </p><p>g</p><p> </p><p>Zayn很想告诉Louis，他舍不得他。他把bus1的模型玩具好好地摆在家里，知道自己大概再也没有机会和他一起去了。奇怪的是，他好像也没有当时刚刚吵架的后几天那么剧烈地难过，他只是觉得有什么东西还在那里，他舍不得，但也回不去了。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>